Christmas Fun
by Nimindir
Summary: Set during episode 'Christmas Joy'. What if someone else was already in Spencer's room when Joyce goes looking? Oneshot, rated M for a reason.


Joy tossed in bed. The temptation to leave her room was overwhelming, but she couldn't go just yet. Not long ago she'd heard her brother leaving his room, the gentle click of the bathroom door closing seconds later. She couldn't risk Gus coming out as she was entering his best friend's room. It was, of course, only a fling; she had no real desire to date the self-proclaimed 'psychic' he fashioned himself as. She couldn't for a moment take that seriously. No, she just wanted a bit of mischief.

Exasperated, joy rolled back onto her front. How long had Gus been in the bathroom now? Five minutes? No one took that long in the bathroom. No one _needed_ to take that long in the bathroom. He must be polishing his forehead or something, she thought spitefully.

Another minute ticked by. Two. She flopped to her back again.

Had she even heard the toilet yet? What on earth was the matter with that man?

That was it for her. Getting out of bed she crept across the floor to the door, quietly easing it open. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, light off. No one was in there. _He must have gone back to his room without me hearing_, she thought as her eyes darted to his room. The door was shut tight, no light peaking from within. He was probably sound asleep by now. Across the hall, golden light spilled from the doorframe like a welcome beacon.

Joy grinned. Time to get down to business. Opening the door the rest of the way she slipped out, making sure to avoid all the creaky spots on the floor she had mapped out as a child. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob, smiling victoriously as she began to turn the knob—and then stopped, hearing voices from within.

She swore inwardly. Her brother's voice was clear but muffled, loud enough for her to know he was in there but not enough to know what he was saying. She put her ear to the door.

"… not like we haven't done this before," came Gus's gentle voice.

"Not in your parent's house," Shawn spoke louder, easier to hear than her brother. "Not… with your sister down the hall."

There were odd pauses as they spoke, silent moments that stretched too long for them to simply be coming up with what to say.

"Her light's been off since she went in there." Pause. " She's probably so jet-lagged she passed out the moment she hit the mattress." Longer pause.

"But what about your mom? She's right downstairs!"

"First, her room's on the other side of the house." Pause. "Second, you know damn well Ma's been sleeping with earplugs since that time with the siren."

Joy could hear Shawn's laughter through the door, muffling the sound with his hand halfway through. "Mmm. That was a fun night."

"That was three weeks of double chores is what it was." Long pause. "Always taking risks without… thinking about the consequences."

"Like the one you're taking now?" Shawn sounded breathless. Joy tried to figure out what was going on, without success.

"This isn't a risk. This is a no-risk, zero-risk situation."

"What about when… your dad gets home?"

"Dude, what is it with you talking about my parents?"

"We are in their house."

"Well pardon me but I don't want you to keep mentioning my family when I've got your cock in my hand!"

Joy's eyebrows shot up, jaw dropping as she jerked back in shock and loosened her grip on the doorknob which slid back the half-turn to home.

"What was that?" Shawn's voice drifted through the door. That was all she needed to bolt, making a dash for her room and closing the door as quickly yet quietly as she could. Diving into bed, she threw the covers over her head and proceeded to pretend, for the sake of her sanity, that she had never left.

"I'm not letting you off that easy," Gus informed him before their lips met once more. He had Spencer flat on his back and was straddling his hips, grinding together their erections where they poked through their pajama pants. Shawn's shirt, which had been ripped open as the first indication Gus was feeling particularly frisky, lay splayed out to his sides displaying smooth cream skin marred by two red bite marks.

Shawn twisted away. "No, Gus, really, I heard something."

Gus ran a hand across his lover's chest, teasing a nipple. "I didn't hear anything," he whispered into an ear before gently nipping the lobe. Shawn whimpered, thrusting upwards into Gus's hand. Gus trailed kisses along his jaw, working his way down the neck and sucking gently on his collar bone. He gradually worked his way to a nipple, sucking one as his fingers tweaked the other. "Still hear something?" He whispered teasingly.

"Shut up and get the condom."

Gus grinned and was only too happy to oblige. He slid off the other man and reached for the lube he'd left on the side table, retrieving the condom from the back pocket of his pajamas. He used that moment to slip them off, and seeing him Shawn did the same. He rolled back to Shawn, handing him the condom as he opened the bottle. Shawn ripped the package open with his teeth, took Gus's cock in his hand and leaned over. He put the tip of the condom between his lips and bent his head down, taking Gus's dick in his mouth as he used his lips to unroll it. He took Gus all the way to the base, humming softly as he swallowed his head deep In the back of his throat. Gus moaned in pleasure and buried a hand in Shawn's hair. Shawn bobbed his head a couple of times before releasing Gus's pulsating member and catching his lips in a powerful kiss.

Gus clung to him as their tongues collided, both hungry for what was to come and ready to devour the other in anticipation. Gus pulled and Shawn threw a leg over him so he was occupying the position reverse of before. He retrieved the lube from Gus and sat back, pouring some on his fingers while Gus slicked up his cock. His hand pumped steadily as he watched Shawn preparing himself first with one finger, then two. He made the hottest faces as he did so, as he always did, scissoring and stroking himself as he gasped and moaned. Soon he was fucking himself on three fingers and it was just too much for Gus to take. He slipped his hand behind Shawn's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, other hand to his hip as Shawn guided Gus's cock and took him in a single thrust.

Shawn muffled a yell into Gus's shoulder as he struck his prostate, giving soft moans as their thrusts struck it again and again. Gus raked his nails down Shawn's back, breathing raggedly by each passing moment as he came closer to his finish. Shawn kissed him again and Gus dug his fingers into his hair, devouring him, fucking his mouth as he fucked his ass. Their thrusts speed up, Shawn's moans coming faster and more desperate.

"God, Gus- I—_fuck!_" Shawn gasps as Gus blurts similarly unintelligible sentences like 'I'm gonna- gonna- _Shawn—_'

Shawn emits a final 'Oh, _God_' as he arched his back, Gus making one final, hard thrust into the tightening walls as they came hard and collapse into a pool of senseless rubber. They lay there, panting, completely spent, staring at the ceiling as their sweat slowly cooled against their skin.

"So," Gus began, and Shawn turned to him expectantly. "You think anyone heard us?"

Shawn hit him in the face with a pillow.

Well, there we go. I just got the idea and ran with it. Please R&R, but this is my first story so please be gentle!


End file.
